International Exchange Student
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: Harry is dealing with a broken heart, he just found out his wife had cheated on him multiple times, and he secretly divorced her before returning to England. Draco, being punished for his betrayal, is being forced to go on a Wizard-Human exchange program, and he's forced to stay with Harry as he attends a public collage. Can Draco fix Harrys broken heart? We shall see. (Drarry)
1. Here Comes The Brat

As Draco watched the scenes around him change rapidly as the train zoomed down the tracks, he notice how no one used brooms, or had house elves carry the groceries. He turned to as his host, the Chosen One, Harry Potter why this was to be. But, the Chosen One was fast asleep, his head dropped to its side as he slept. Potter winced, but the look of peacefulness that was sprawled across his face didn't change.

He seemed tired when he came to pick up Draco, but the thought hadn't crossed the others mind until he saw the boy asleep. Draco was curious as to why Ginny wasn't with him, perhaps she's at home cooking.

"Quit staring, Malfroy."

"Huh? I thought you were asleep, Potter?" Draco replayed, and Potter opens one eye.

"I was, until you woke me up."

"How did I wake you up?! All I did was look at you and then you said something!" Draco says, glaring at Harry.

"Oh boohoo. Don't question what you don't need to know." Harry says, sitting up.

"Okay, here's a question; where's Jenny, why did Head Mistress pick you to house me in the muggle world, and where are your glasses?"

"She didn't pick me, I offered. I broke my glasses a week ago and Ginny... Is at her mothers house." Harry says, looking at his shoes.

"Are you and Ginny having issues?" Draco asks, then he realised what he said, and he crosses his arms, "not that I care, I'm just wondering whose going to cook our meals. Do you have a house elf?"

"No, Malfroy, I don't. And actually, I always cooked. Ginny just managed to blow up the kitchen so I cooked our meals." Harry says, stretching out his arms.

"So... who does the house choirs?" Malfroy asks, leaning back into the seat.

"I do. And the maid too, but she manages to mess everything up so I normally just go behind her and do the work myself."

"Do you use any magic to help?" Draco asks, curious.

"On occasion, but not too often." Harry says.

"Hmm... You truly are a muggle." Draco says, staring out the window.

"And you're a wanker." Harry bit back, crossing his arms.

After another hour of riding the train, Potter and Malfroy climbed off the train and onto the loading dock. He looks around and says, "this is a bit more populated than the wizard world."

"Welcome to England. It's pretty populated, but I'd try to keep the fact that you're not from here to yourself, people will consider you to be crazy."

"Mr. Potter!" A tall male said in a tight suit with a briefcase in hand came running up to the two.

"Why were you not at work today?" The male asks.

"I had to pick up the brat I told you about. I'll be working from home to tend to him. He's going to the community college here."

"Oh. Okay. Hello, I'm Harrys boss, James." The tall man says to Draco, and the blond scoffs. "What does Harry do, file?"

"Actually he's our top scientist in the robotics industry. He is the best." James says, staring blankly at Draco.

Draco scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Forgive him. He's nothing more than a spoiled brat. He's my cousin visiting from France." Harry says, and Draco glares at Harry.

"As of I'd ever be- ow!" Draco was elbowed in the side as hard as Harry could muster.

"Call me if you need anything." Harry says, before dragging Draco away.

"Who are you calling a spoiled brat, Potter!?" Draco screams, as Harry shoves him into a taxi.

"You. Your cover story is that you're from France here staying with your cousin as you go to school. Learn in, live it, love it." Harry says, rubbing his temples.

Draco swallowed a growl, "fine."


	2. A Beautiful Home Indeed

Once they entered the house, Draco sat down his luggage outside the door and expected Harry to get it for him. He walked around the house, staring at all the things he's never seen before. "Don't worry your highness of bratty-ness, I'll get your bags for you." He heard Harry mumble and he said back.

"Quit calling me a brat you prick." Draco growls, looking over the photos decorating the walls. Many of them were blank, and the others had photos of his children in them, and they had the face of Ginny cut out of them. Draco looks at Potter, who is entering from a hallway.

"Your room is at the very end of the hall on the right." Harry says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why is Ginny's face cut from all these photos?" Draco asks, looking at Harry.

"Why does it matter?" Harry says, and Draco snickers.

"So something bad did happen between you two? What? Did you cheat or something." Draco asks, smirking. But the glare he received told him that's exactly what happen. "So you did?" He asks, "I never took you for the cheating type."

"I didn't cheat on anyone. I don't cheat." Harry says, turning and going to the kitchen.

"So it was Ginny?" Draco asks, following Harry, who ignored the question. "Potter. Listen to me, Potter." He growls, but the ravenette didn't listen.

"Sit down, Draco. Turn on the tele if you want, but please, if I'm going to cook I need silence."

Harry says, putting on an apron that reads "Mess with me you get the pan." And Draco snickers before going over to the couch and sitting on it.

He pulls out his wand and waves it around in small circles as he watches the end light up a bit.

'This is going to be forever.' Both Draco and Harry think in perfect, unconditional unison.

* * *

((Sorry, this chapter is a little short since I'm still dealing with a bit of a writers block for this one. If you have any ideas on how this should go, please feel free to ask! :-) ))


	3. Oh Heh, Sorry?

Draco sat up and looked around, he didn't hear Harry or couldn't see the brunette. "Potter?" He says, standing up.

He walked around the house, lost. "Potter, where are you?" He calls.

"Down the hall to the left!" He hears Potter call to him.

He went down the bedroom hall and went over to the open door, "what's for dinner, cheater?" Draco asks, not letting up on the cheating thing.

The door swung open and before he had a chance to move, Harry planted a book to his face. "Drop it, Draco. I ordered in, I have work to do." Harry says, an edge to his voice.

Draco picks up the book and tosses back to Harry. "Ordered in?"

"Take out, Draco. I got us Chinese."

"Chinese?" Draco asks, he was never really fond of the cuisine.

"Yes. Wong here makes the best Chinese food ever." Harry says, brushing past him, and Draco took a chance to glance in Harrys room, noting how clean the room is. He looks at the hallway to see Harry glaring down at him, before slamming his bedroom door closed.

"Never ever enter my room. That is an order." Harry says, taking Draco's wrist in his hand and pulling the blond down the hallway.

"So, cheater, who was it you cheated with?" Draco pushes, smirking.

Harry swallows down the "colourful" language he want to yell at Draco, and he ignored the blondes questions.

"Hmm, Potter. Who did you cheat with?" Draco pushed, using his other hand to poke the boys head.

Harry, in one motion, threw down Draco's arm, turned to face the blond and slam him into the wall. "Drop IT, Draco. I didn't cheat on anybody, Okay? Must you be so fucking annoying?"

Draco smirks, happy he finally got a reaction from the Chosen One, but it seemed like Potter gave in too quickly, as if Draco was hitting a sore spot. Happy to have found that sore spot, he continues to prod at it. "So it was Ginny who cheated? What? Didn't think you were good enough?"

Draco stopped when he spotted the look of insecurity pass through Potter's eyes, and dread took over his amusement. He wasn't trying to get Potter to doubt himself, he was just trying to mess with the boy.

"I dunno, divorced her a few weeks ago. Throw some salt in that wound while your at it." Harry says, turning and leaving the blond against the wall.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. 'Damn, I wasn't trying to piss him off or even upset him...' He thought, going after Harry. "I'm sorry, Potter."

Harry ignores him, he wasn't going to give Draco the pleasure of seeing his tears. He loved Ginny, why did she cheat on him, he didn't know, and it hurt. It hurt his pride, his ego, his everything. It wasn't bad enough he thought he could make friends with Draco, but that he thought Draco wouldn't rub it in his face that he divorced Ginny.

"Harry." He heard Draco say, but he ignored him still. "Listen to me." Draco continued.

Harry softly scoffed, as if he'd listen to him. He probably want to throw salt in the wound like Harry suggested.

He felt his hand being took in Draco's, and the blond spins him around, and it happened like an old romantic movie. Draco spotted the tears in Harry's eyes, and sympathy replaces the dread. Using the hold he had on Harrys hand, he pulls the boy closer and locks his lips to Harry's, who froze.

Was Harry dreaming? No. This isn't a dream. It's surely a nightmare. Why would Draco kiss him? They've been sworn enemies since Harry met him. Besides, Harry is straight. Maybe not so much right now, since he's not doing anything to get Draco off him. Draco laces his fingers in Harrys hair, and the brunette does something he never though he would ever do, nightmare or dream, he kisses the blond back.


	4. Ouch!

Harry's eyes flew open when Draco's tongue trailed the other boys lips, and he reacts, by biting the blonde lip.

"Ow, what the fuck!?" Draco says, pulling back. His hand gingerly touches the bleeding lip, and he glares at Harry. "What was that for!?"

"For kissing me without my permission! I'm straight, Malfroy!" Harry cries, glaring right back at the blond.

"Sure, if your so straight, then why did you kiss me back, Potter?" Draco asks, smirking.

"I-I-I-I..." Harry stammers, struggling to find a reason why, "I wasn't able to move, you where holding me there. I figured you let me go if I obliged."

"Tch, Liar. I only had your hand, my other one was in your hair. If you wanted to get away all you had to do was pull back." Draco says, wiping the blood from his lip onto a white handkerchief.

Just as Harry was about to call Draco something not so nice, the doorbell rang, he turned around and went to the door, as Draco lingered behind, still waiting for a reply.

Harry opened the door, and when he saw Ginny with the kids, he wanted to slam it shut and head to his room, but he pulled up a smile and says, "hey Ginny, what's up?"

"Oh, well. The kids wanted to see their dad, and I thought we could talk over dinner." Ginny says, smiling her smile that read 'I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise.'

"Oh, well, actually, me and Draco-"

"Draco is here?" Ginny interjects, the smile falling. Harry was about to nod when the door moved open further and he looked over to see Draco smirking at Ginny.

"Yes, I'm here on an exchange program and I have to stay with Potter." He says, draping his arm over Harrys shoulders.

Harry slumps off his arm and let's in his ex.

"I ordered Chinese. It'll be here shortly." Harry says, as Draco glares at Ginny as she passes him. Draco glances at Harry only to see the brunette sigh and follow Ginny to the living room. "Also, Draco, tell her anything about you knowing we divorced and a bite mark is not the only thing you'll get." Harry threatened, as they went into the living room.


	5. A Small, Little Taste of Him

She noticed the bite mark on Draco's lip, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he had to receive it during a make out. Could it have been between him and Harry? She sets down her tea and says, "Harry... I-... I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please..."

"Oh no, you are not trying to sucker up to him." She hears Draco say. She looks at him and sees him glaring at her. "You cheated on him, you slut. You deserved having your ass dumbed."

She looks at Harry, surprised he told Draco about their divorce. Harry was glaring at Draco, she saw him stand up, grab a handful of Draco's hair and pull him down the hallway and into the bedroom hall.

Harry warned him. Why did Draco think it was his job to fend for Harry? He let go of the wailing blond and said, "I told you not to bring it up!" He screamed softly.

Draco leaned in, and Harry could tell the blond was going to try and kiss him again. He placed a hand on the blondes face and pushed him away. "No. Not again."

"Hmmm, you know you loved it last time." Draco says, smirking evilly, as he snaked an arm around Harrys waist and pulled him closer. Their pelvises bumped together and Harry felt trapped.

"Let me go, Draco." Harry ordered.

"Make me, Potter." Draco says, daring him to call out and alarm Ginny, only to bring about his humiliation.

"I said Let. Go." Harry says, making an angry emphasis on the last two words.

"No." Draco says, smirking. Amusement filled his stomach as Harry held a glare that Draco wasn't giving.

"Draco, I said to let me- Mmph!?" Draco kissed him again, but instead of just the kiss, he actually trapped Potter this time between him and the wall, sliding a leg in between Harry's.

He felt Harrys body rack with shivers as Draco wiggled his knee, and Draco chuckles in his kiss. He was in control, and he was going to make sure Potter knew it.

"Harry?"

'Bloody hell.' Draco thought, before pulling out his wand with his other hand and chanting a spell in his head softly, he casted an invisibility spell.

"Harry? Where did you go?" Ginny asks, walking in the hallway, the girl looked around before sighing sadly, and going to the second guest room and getting the kids. They exit the house, and Draco smirked in the kiss. Pulling back, Harry was still holding a glare.

"B-Bastard." Harry stammered.

"Says the Potters son." Draco teases, moving his lips to Harrys neck.

"M-Merlin... L-let me g-" Harry started, and Draco interrupted.

"If you say let me go again, Potter, my knee won't the only thing you'll feel." Draco warned.

Harry closed his mouth and didn't bother to fight back. Harry softly moans when Draco bounces his knee, and Draco smirks again. "Still think you're not gay, Potter?"

Harry didn't bother with words, they'd only betray him, so he shook his head.

"Hmm, I can prove you wrong if you want me to." Draco says, sliding his hands in Potters pants, massaging the ravenettes rump.

Harry shook his head again, and Draco tests him, by bouncing his knee again. The other boy moans again as his body shivers once more. "G-Good Merlin... D-Draco." Harry says setting his head against the wall.

"Hmm, changing thoughts now, hmm?" Draco says, smirking.

"N-Nope..." Harry says, and Draco smirks. He does one final lick on Harry's soft neck, before completely removing himself from the boy, and going to the bedroom he's been assigned, leaving Harry to think over what to do with the obvious erection he has.


	6. Give Up, Give In

Harry sighed, he was feeling very uncomfortable. His erection had caused his pants to tighten, to a painful level. He groans, and looks at Draco's room. No. He'd let it pass. He's not going to go to that bastard. It'd take a while to go away, maybe it's be easier to just go to him? No. Harry wasn't going to give into that part of him mind that thought Draco's kiss was AMAZING. No. Not happening. He was not thinking that. He pushed himself off the wall and went to his study. He turned on the light, sat at his desk and began working on his assignments.

* * *

Draco was just waiting for Harry to enter his room, but hours past by and Harry never came. Draco sighed and rolled over on his bed, then slides off the bed and puts back on the shirt he removed. He hears his bedroom door creak open, and he turns to see Harry peaking in. He stood up straight and went to the door before it slammed shut and Draco smirked. He threw open the door and grabbed Harry's wrist. Out muscling the boy, he pulled him into the room and tossed him on the bed. He glanced down to notice Harry still had the erection.

"So long? You could've come to me and I would've help." Draco smirks, licking Harry's neck. Harry shivered again, and no sound of disagreement came from his mouth. Draco laughed, "giving in I see."

Still no sound of disagreement, Draco grew curious. "Nothing to say, Harry?" He looks down at Harry to see the boys face a rose bud red, and Draco snickers. "You're blushing."

"No shit Sherlock." Harry finally said. "Are you going to help or just mock me, Malfroy."

Draco smiled, not a crooked smile, just a simple smile. He placed his lips to Harrys and Harry kissed back hesitantly.

He worked on Harrys shirt as he kept the kiss, which moved from a simple kiss to a butterfly kiss, their mouths and necks moving together.

Once having the annoying garment off of him, Draco ran his cold hands over Harrys nipples, slowly. Harry shivered again, and Draco felt excitement run through his abdomen. He moved his hands down to Harrys jeans and worked on unfastening them. Harry worked on removing Draco's shirt, though his hands were shaking too much. Draco laughed at his clumsiness and sat up, breaking the kiss and undoing his shirt himself.

Harry ran his hands down Draco's chest, feeling all the features on his perfectly sculpted structure. Draco draws in a sharp breathe and bent over, locking his lips again, before finishing Harrys pants and pulling those down along with his boxers. His member was already wet from pre-cum and Draco took notice of it.

He quickly undid his pants and removed his own member, before pressing it against Harrys, making sure the smaller male could feel his heat.

"A-Are you going to h-help o-or do I have to l-leave," Harry asks, huffing due to the kiss.

Draco smirks and doesn't waste any time to sit up Harry and set him on his lap. "Ready?" Draco asks, positioning himself. Harry slowly nodded, and Draco smirked, before letting go of Harry, who was solely counting on Draco to hold him up. Harry bit his lip when he dropped onto Draco's full member to prevent from screaming out, his eyes teared up.

Draco smirked and kisses the tears away. He waited for Harry to adjust, and when he did, Harry nodded for him to move. Draco started out slow, wrapping his hand around Harrys weeping member, and moving his hand up and down with his thrust.

Harry placed his fingers in Draco's hair and pulled his lips to Draco's ear, "f-faster..." He ordered.

Draco smirked and moved a bit faster, both with his hand and his thrust. Harry would moan every once and a while, and when ever Draco hit his prostate, Harry would gasp loudly.

The thrust grew faster, and Draco dropped his hand to hold Harrys back. The two both moaned as it grew faster, and in the end, the two both climaxed, and collapsed, exhausted.

"W-Why did you kiss me... D-Draco..?" Harry asked, and Draco tries to think of an answer other than the truth.

Failing, he sighs and says, "I-I don't h-hate you Potter. I n-never did..."

* * *

((Sorry, bedroom things I'm not too good at. Please understand. Ari.))


End file.
